


A Moment of Bliss

by Haesselmaas



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesselmaas/pseuds/Haesselmaas
Summary: This is right after the famous "It's either Sarah or Me"/"This can't stop" scene (sorry, I don't know the episode number)."This time it was different. Both of them could feel it. Starting from the moment they entered the bedroom hand in hand there was a different feeling in the air."Written as a counteraction to their first time - as described in my other fic, "The Fateful Day"





	

This time it was different. Both of them could feel it. Starting from the moment they entered the bedroom hand in hand there was a different feeling in the air. There was no hurry, no need to rush this time. Now there was slow kisses and loving strokes on faces. There was kissing on necks and hands slipping up the backs of shirts. Sitting on the bed, John Paul unbuttoned Craig’s shirt and started kissing down his chest. Craig ran his hands through John Paul’s hair as he effortlessly slid down between Craig’s legs. Kisses continued between them, a way of holding on to each other, reassuring each other that they were still present.

John Paul's hands started to undo Craig’s belt and soon he found what he was after. He heard Craig drawing in a breath and felt the hand tighten in his hair. He loved doing this for Craig, seeing that look on his face. In moments like these he liked to imagine that he was the only one that could put Craig in such ecstasy – even though he deep down knew it wasn’t true. He shook his head. He refused to think about that. Right now, everything was bliss and Craig was his, all his, so he put it out of his mind. 

Craig pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Leaning back, he dragged John down on top of him on the bed, kissing and touching every part of him he could reach. Rolling them over, he undid John Paul’s shirt and spent time exploring his chest with mouth and hands. He was finding sensitive spots all over John Paul's body and he was enjoying every minute of it. This was new for Craig. Getting to know John Paul in this way – why had he had never considered this before? He mentally kicked himself for not doing this the other times, always rushing towards the finish line. Shaking his head at the insanity of his past self, he moved down at little, kissed John Paul’s lower belly a few times and looked up at him smiling. He then undid the belt.

Grabbing hold of him, Craig stroked him a few times. John Paul had been balancing on his elbows, looking down at him in wonder but after a few strokes more he fell back on the bed and moaned quietly. In a challenge to himself (as well as genuine curiosity), Craig started taking a few experimental licks and kisses. This wasn't as horrible as he had always thought. In fact, he might be willing to do this again. But, he reminded himself, this only referred to John Paul, no-one else. He still wasn't gay.  

John Paul couldn’t believe this was happening. Craig Dean was actually blowing him. He had never done that before. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but let his heart feel a tiny bit hopeful because of it. Maybe this would be the beginning of something new.

Craig tried not to think too much about what he was doing. All he knew right now was that this felt right. Making John Paul feel good felt like such a privilege. Something he could be proud of. He thought back to the words he said downstairs. They hadn’t been planned, but - by God! – he was glad he said them. Most of all because they were true. He did love John Paul. Maybe even more than he loved… He stopped himself. No. He was not going there. He would have to deal with that later. Right now he would focus on enjoying this moment, that he loved John Paul and that John Paul loved him back.

A moment of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure about the ending. I might come back to change it. 
> 
> But otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
